


vampire? check y/n

by softkyun (tinyegg)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, basically vampires and werewolves are a thing now, human kihyun rooms with werewolves jooheon and minhyuk, human!kihyun lives with werewolves!jooheon and minhyuk, to see if he's a vampire or not, werewolf duo minheon and kihyun investigate hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyegg/pseuds/softkyun
Summary: “Look, okay, he's pale, he's extremely good-looking and have you seen his eyes? They're so intense, I swear, it’s not natural! There is no way he's not a vampire! We need to protect ourselves – he could be a threat! ” Kihyun snorts. “You sound like you're in love with him, not like you think he's a bloodsucking creature of the night.” (in which Minhyuk has this insane theory that their neighbour, Hoseok is a vampire; and Kihyun doesn't know how much more of this he can take.)





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'd like to introduce the fic somehow, but even I have no idea what this is really about. It's just an idea that got stuck in my head for so long I decided to write it. It's just pure fluff and crack really but here's some context:
> 
> \- werewolves, vamps and other supernatural creatures are still mostly a secret in society  
> \- most supernatural creatures get along (somewhat) but there are still prejudices eg. between vampires and werewolves  
> \- it is also not conventional for a human to live with supernatural creatures but kihyun lives with jooheon and minhyuk and is basically adopted into their little pack (shownu is the alpha but he lives in a different apartment)  
> \- kihyun (and basically everyone else?) is a college student

“Hey, Kihyun.”

“Hmm?” Kihyun makes a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat, attention still firmly focused on the pancakes in front of him.

“I need to tell you something.”

That gets Kihyun’s attention. _Oh god_ , he thinks, _this is how it starts. This is how it_ always _starts._

He doesn't turn away from the stove but Minhyuk continues anyway.

“I've been thinking about it for a while and – don't freak out – but I'm pretty sure our neighbour is a vampire.”

Kihyun suppresses a sigh. _Pancakes_ , he reminds himself, _just get the pancakes done_. “Hoseok? He moved in like, a week ago. What did he do to make you think he's a vampire?”

Minhyuk wrinkles his nose. “I don't know, but you know how it is, when you get a _feeling_ about somebody? You just _know_.”

“No,” Kihyun corrects. “I know how it is when _you_ get a 'feeling' about somebody. You thought Yerin from 23A was some misery demon and practically _menaced_ her out of our block.”

“I could hear crying through the walls every night! What was I supposed to think?” Minhyuk protests.

“She was watching _dramas_.” Kihyun says. “Who skips that conclusion and goes straight to ‘oh she's probably a demon’?”

Minhyuk waves a hand. “Okay, I was wrong about Yerin but that was just one time.” _One time_ , Kihyun mocks internally. “Point is, Kihyun, I'm positive that Hoseok is a vampire. Trust me, my delicate werewolf senses can detect things you can't.”

“I don't think Mina from 25B appreciated your _delicate werewolf senses_ much either, considering you thought she was some kind of river monster.” Kihyun comments, flipping one of the pancakes.

“She ate fish every night. _Every night._ ” Minhyuk whispers. “And don't make fun of my werewolf senses because when you finally realise Hoseok is an actual vampire living next door, I'm going to rub it in your face forever.”

Kihyun scoffs. “Good luck proving it. Hoseok is _not_ a vampire.”

“We’ll see, Kihyun, we’ll see.”

 

☾

 

Although it's been about a week since their new neighbour has moved in, both Minhyuk and Kihyun haven't seen much of him. (“Which is really suspicious!” Minhyuk says. Kihyun chooses not to respond.)

So it comes as a surprise to him when he's unloading his laundry on Sunday evening and Hoseok wanders in, a pile of clothes in his arms, looking sleepy and slightly disoriented.

He looks around blearily until his gaze finds Kihyun and he brightens immediately. “Hey,” he greets. “Yoo Kihyun, right?”

Kihyun gives a brief nod. “Shin Hoseok? You just moved in.”

A smile stretches over Hoseok’s face, as if he's genuinely pleased Kihyun remembered him. _Jesus_ , Kihyun thinks, _what if he turns out to be smilier than Minhyuk? Or Jooheon?_

“Yeah, Hoseok, but some people call me Wonho. You can, if you like.” He moves nearer and gestures to the washing machine. “If you're done here, could I use it?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Kihyun says, taking a step back. Given how little he's seen Hoseok since the day he moved in, he’d almost forgotten what he looked like. Dressed as he is now, Hoseok looks like the most unthreatening being to ever come into existence. An oversized gray hoodie that practically _swallowed_ him up, loose sweatpants and _Eevee_ slippers.

Kihyun internally snorts at the thought of Minhyuk actually believing that this man could be a vampire.

“Yeah, this should go in the wash too.”

Then suddenly, the hoodie is gone and Kihyun has to suck in a sharp breath to stop himself from swearing in surprise. Hoseok pulls the hoodie over his head, to reveal a broad back with the most definite, carved shoulder muscles Kihyun has ever seen.

_Oh god – why doesn't he haven't a warning label attached to – that's why he was wearing that sweater – what the hell, I wasn't ready to see that –_

“Kihyun?” He's pretty sure his brain short-circuited for a full five seconds until Hoseok’s voice cut through his internal panic.

And suddenly, Hoseok is standing _much_ closer than before, eyes squinting at him in concern. “Are you okay?” Kihyun swallows. His brown eyes are too close, too intense with worry.

Kihyun steps away. “Yeah,” he tries to maintain a casual tone. “So, uh, _Wonho_ , I haven't seen much of you since you moved in. Have you been busy?”

Hoseok runs a hand through his hair, rumpling it even further. “Yeah, moving in, meeting up with a few friends in the area. But I'll be around more often now, especially since I've finally gotten to talk to one of my neighbours?” He offers Kihyun an apologetic, slightly shy smile.

Kihyun shrugs and says half-jokingly, “Be glad you met me and not Minhyuk. He's a menace.”

Hoseok laughs, like they're sharing an inside joke. “Can't wait to meet him anyway. He sounds like my friend, Changkyun. I’m his hyung but he's a little shit towards me all the time.”

Kihyun pretends to consider this for a moment. “Yeah, sounds about right.” They share another laugh.

“Well I guess I'll see you around then?”

Kihyun leaves with a small smile on his face and no doubt in his mind that Hoseok is completely harmless and most definitely not a vampire.

 

☾

 

The next time Kihyun sees his neighbour, he's out collecting mail on Tuesday evening.

“I wasn't aware you were into ‘Dogs Weekly.” Hoseok comments amusedly, reading over his shoulder.

He hates to admit it, but he's secretly kind of overjoyed he ran into Hoseok again.

“Ah, it's not for me.” Kihyun explains. “It's for Minhyuk, my roommate and your other neighbour. He really loves puppies.”

Hoseok’s lips quirk into a smile and his eyes flash with something akin to mischievousness. “Yeah, he seems like the type.”

“You've met Minhyuk?” Kihyun asks, shocked. Minhyuk hadn’t mentioned anything about his ‘investigation’ into Shin Hoseok’s vampiric ways so he assumed he hadn't made any progress yet.

“Well, not so much _met_ , as he ran into me in the elevator. By ran into me, I mean he actually kind of body slammed me? And spilled some water on me from his canteen.” Hoseok _laughs_ , as if completely accepting of the whole affair, while Kihyun feels a sense of dread growing every second. Minhyuk has met Hoseok – he might as well get ready to say goodbye to him now. _Water? He spilled ‘water’ on Hoseok?_

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Minhyuk is really – he can be clumsy sometimes. He doesn't think sometimes. Most of the time. All the time.” Kihyun rambles, trying to cover up his embarrassment that his roommate _actually tried to splash holy water on Hoseok to check if he was a vampire._

Hoseok waves a hand. “Nah, it was funny. He seemed kind of confused afterwards though? Like he forgot why he was even there. Minhyuk seems like an interesting person, I hope we can meet properly sometime.”

Prompted by his words, Kihyun says, “Oh right! You said we’d see you around more but after that you just disappeared again. Still busy?”

Hoseok laughs apologetically. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve been… you know.” He rubs his eyes blearily.

It's just then Kihyun notices his state. Oversized hoodie and sweatpants again. Sleepy and relaxed, almost like he just woke up.

 _Just woke up?_ Kihyun thinks. _As if he slept the whole day… Wait,_ no. He is not letting Minhyuk and his crazy theories get into his head like that. Hoseok is not a vampire, even if his sleeping schedule appears to be a little odd. For all he knows, Hoseok might work a night job or take night classes. Kihyun’s not one to judge.

“Well if that's all, I'll get going for now. Let's grab lunch or something, sometime?”

Hoseok’s beaming smile is all he gets in reply but it's enough to make Kihyun satisfied.

(And convinced that he is not a vampire.)

 

☾

 

“I'm telling you, Hoseok is a vampire.”

It's the first thing Kihyun hears when he meets Minhyuk for breakfast at the local café after his first morning class. (Why Minhyuk decided to take an 8am class in college is well and truly beyond him.)

“No, I've talked to him a few times and he is definitely not a vampire. Have you seen his slippers? They're fluffy _Eevee_ slippers. I've never seen anyone less likely to be a vampire.” Kihyun huffs.

“He literally told us to call him Wonho. It can't get more obvious! What if that's like, his secret vampire name? That he uses in his underground vampire society?” Minhyuk waves his hands around for emphasis.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. “Minhyuk, if that was his secret vampire name, it wouldn't be so secret anymore if he told us, would it?”

Minhyuk considers this for a moment, then shakes his head. “Okay maybe not, but maybe that's what he _wants_ you to think.”

Kihyun groans. This is going to be a long few months.

 

☾

 

Within the next two days, Minhyuk has somehow dragged Jooheon into the whole mess and has gotten him convinced that Hoseok is a vampire.

“Kihyun, you don't need evidence to see that he's a vampire. You can just  _feel_ it.” Jooheon insists.

“Well, I’m sorry but I can't feel _anything_ with my dull, human senses. Hoseok’s been nothing but nice to us, why are both of you so convinced he's a vampire?” Kihyun asks.

“Well –” Minhyuk starts.

“The walls aren't exactly thin, you know, with your werewolf hearing, both of you could hear what he's doing in his apartment. Have you ever heard him say anything like _‘the night is upon us, time for me to awake from my slumber and hunt for blood’_? No? Then where's your evidence that he's a vampire?”

Minhyuk slumps in his chair, exchanging a defeated look with Jooheon. “He’s hopeless.”

Jooheon pats his leg comfortingly. “We’ll try again tomorrow, Hyukkie.”

Kihyun looks up at the ceiling, _dear lord, please save me._

 

☾

 

It's Friday by the time Kihyun runs into Hoseok and by then, he's just so so glad to be able to talk to people who are not Minhyuk and Jooheon.

“Whoa, you look kind of rough.” Hoseok comments when he steps into the elevator.

 _Shit,_ Kihyun thinks _, out of all the times to look like crap, I have to do it in front of Shin Freaking Hoseok._

“It's been a long day. A long couple of days, really.” Kihyun pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the impending headache. “Remind me why I decided to take that many advanced courses in college and why I decided being friends with Minhyuk and Jooheon was a good idea.”

Hoseok shuffles closer, till Kihyun can feel his warmth. It's a little weird because he can't say they even know each other that well yet, but strangely comforting. “Jooheon?” he asks curiously. “That's a new name.”

Kihyun rubs at his temples while he struggles to come up with an answer that is not _Jooheon’s part of the werewolf pack that Minhyuk and I are both in, except that I'm human and kind of just adopted by the wolf pack because we were childhood friends._

“We’re, uh, childhood friends.”

Hoseok brightens. _Does he ever stop smiling? Jesus, this is Minhyuk-level of sunshine._ “Wow, that's cute. I have a childhood friend too – Hyungwon, he's my best friend but he's mostly just an asshole. And you know Changkyun.”

Kihyun nods although he doesn't really _know_ Changkyun, he feels like he kind of does just from Hoseok’s strange descriptions of the 20-year old.

“We should have a meet-up one day. Your friends and mine. A party for the neighbours.” Kihyun says.

“Sounds fun – but there's, um. Kind of a problem? I don't know if you know but… I'm not sure your friend, Minhyuk, exactly… likes me.” Hoseok says uncertainly, his smile drooping into a small frown.

Kihyun smacks his forehead. _That dumbass!_ “Hoseok, if that idiot did something, please tell me, I'll kick his ass from here to China.”

Hoseok laughs, gently prising Kihyun’s hand from his forehead. “No no, he didn't do anything. It's just that, I kind of get the sense that he's suspicious of me. And watching me? All the time. Like the other day when I went to collect the mail, he just stared from behind. For a moment, I thought he might be checking out my ass but then, it just felt _off_ and kind of creepy. And the other day, when I walked past him in the hallway, I greeted him but I swear that he _sniffed_ me as we passed.”

Kihyun feels an increasing desire to bury himself in the ground and never have to see Hoseok again. “Sorry about that, Minhyuk’s kind of suspicious of all our new neighbours. It’ll be over in a few weeks, I promise.” _Yeah that's because our neighbours usually move out after a few weeks,_ he silently adds.

“But meanwhile, I'll tell him to lay off – agh, sorry,” Kihyun grits his teeth as the pain in his head intensifies for a brief few seconds. He collects himself after a few seconds of holding his breath, while Hoseok shifts even closer, staring at him in concern. “Sorry, the migraines have been getting worse lately. I barely got an hour of sleep last night.”

Hoseok shoves him gently to show his disapproval. “An hour? You can't run on an hour, Kihyun. If you want,” he pauses, as if contemplating something, “we can go up to my apartment. I have some tea that's good for headaches.”

Minhyuk would yell at him, a defenceless human, for willingly going into a ‘vampire’s lair’ but he honestly could not care less. “Yeah, sure. That would help lots.”

Nodding, Hoseok guides him to his front door, which is not hard given that they are living one unit away from each other. He fumbles with his keys for a moment – Kihyun takes the time to approve his adorable Gudetama keychain – before the door to his apartment swings open.

It's not much different from his apartment, if a little bit more bare. Hoseok, thank god, is neater than the human tornado Minhyuk and actually has space to put things on his coffee table. He guides Kihyun to the sofa and tells him to sit and rest while he makes the tea.

Listening to Hoseok hum quietly and the tea hissing as it boils is soothing and Kihyun might have fallen asleep right there on the couch if not for his throbbing headache. _He has a nice voice,_ Kihyun observes distantly.

He’s snapped out of his reverie as Hoseok comes over, holding out the mug of tea to him. Kihyun accepts gratefully and brings the steaming hot tea to his lips. He's dimly aware of Hoseok’s hand on his shoulder, gentle but firm. Before he even knows it, his mug is empty and his headache has miraculously dissipated.

“Whoa,” Kihyun stands, swaying dizzily. Hoseok reaches out to steady him, smiling, although he looks a little more tired than before. “That's some strong tea. Did you put alcohol in it?”

Hoseok gets that mischievous look in his eyes again. “If I did, I wouldn't tell you. Did it help?”

“Yes, lots, thanks.” Kihyun says warmly.

“No problem,” Hoseok chuckles. He glances at his hands, then back at Kihyun. “Glad to be of help.”

Kihyun nods at him another time in gratitude, before leaving the apartment, his lips still warm from Hoseok’s tea.

(Later, he finds a note in his shirt pocket, a phone number hastily scribbled on it:  
_If you ever feel stressed or unwell again, drop by my apartment anytime – Hoseok :-))_


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! back with another chapter, which I wrote and edited as fast as I could :) I just wanted to say thank you to all those who left kudos and comments, it really motivates me to write haha <3 hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The apartment block Kihyun lives in is relatively small, so he notices immediately when an unfamiliar face appears, standing outside their apartment door.

He clears his throat. Slowly, as if he has all the time in the world, the stranger turns.

He's good-looking, Kihyun observes. Tall, lean, with delicate features and large eyes. He wonders if he's a new neighbour and if the landlord has a new policy to only allow models to move into their block. _(Evidence: Hoseok)_  

“Hi, can I help you?” Kihyun asks.

The stranger shakes his head. “Nah, I'm here for Wonho. He asked me to buy him seafood ramyun.” He holds up the plastic bag for Kihyun to see. Then he huffs, “But he's probably still asleep because he's not answering his phone.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “At 4pm on a Monday?” He doesn't mean to sound suspicious or judgemental but Minhyuk had been pestering him about Hoseok’s sleep schedule ever since he found out he seems to sleep during the day and go out at night. (“Vampire is the _only_ explanation for his sleep schedule! What more evidence do you need?”)

The stranger shrugs. “Wonho takes a lot of night classes. Me too actually; I'd be asleep right now if I wasn't such a great best friend.”

“Best friend?” Kihyun remembers his previous conversation with Hoseok in the elevator. “Oh – are you _Hyungwon_?”

“Yeah, Chae Hyungwon.” Hyungwon reaches out to shake his hand. “Whatever Wonho said about me, I deny it completely.”

Kihyun laughs. “Not much. Just that you were childhood friends.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Yeah, not more than that, really. We’ve known each other for a long time.”

The silence between them stretches, long enough to become slightly awkward, like it always does between two strangers. Kihyun begins to wonder if he should invite Hyungwon into his apartment, when Hoseok’s door finally opens.

“Finally!” Hyungwon hits Hoseok on the shoulder, producing a loud _smack._ It sounds kind of painful to Kihyun, but Hoseok barely reacts, instead draping himself over  Hyungwon in a hug, movements still slow from sleep.  

Suddenly, Hoseok seems to notice Kihyun’s presence. He straightens, and looks down, rather shyly, fixing his hair. It’s almost too cute to handle.

“Oh hey Kihyun… Sorry about Hyungwon, was he bothering you?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “Not at all,” he says automatically. “It was nice to meet you, Hyungwon.”

“Same,” Hyungwon replies, more out of politeness than anything. He gestures to the inside of Hoseok’s apartment. “I was sleeping when you rudely interrupted me asking for ramen, so I’m going to crash here.” There’s no hint of a question in his voice and as soon as he finishes speaking, he vanishes inside the apartment.

Kihyun tries not to feel anything at the thought that Hyungwon is close enough to Hoseok that he feels comfortable inviting himself into his apartment and _sleeping_ there. _In Hoseok’s bed?_ He wonders, then swats the thought away immediately. It’s then that he realises Hoseok is actually speaking.

“–sorry about him, he’s just… Hyungwon. Practically nocturnal, so he can get grumpy during the day. He’ll sleep all the way until nighttime though, so you don’t have to deal with him anymore.”

“No no, he wasn’t unpleasant.” Kihyun assures him. _Just really, irritatingly tall._

All the negative thoughts flee his mind, however, once Hoseok breaks out into that bright smile again, showing off two perfect rows of teeth. _Shit, I’m never going to get used to how_ bright _that smile is_.

“Okay then, I’ll have to eat my ramen before it gets cold,” Hoseok gives him a slightly apologetic look, almost seeming _disappointed_ that he’s leaving Kihyun outside. It’s actually kind of flattering. “My body can’t handle cold noodles.”

“No worries, I know it’s nice and hot now.” _Wait._ Kihyun processes what he just said and his eyes widen more than he ever thought possible, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “The noodles, I mean! Not… your body. The noodles are hot now. They’re hot so you should eat them. Yes. Now. That’s what I meant. Oh my god, I’m so sorry, it’s kind of been a long day.” He scrubs his tired eyes and gestures lamely to his book-bag, which is full of papers which he finished in the morning.

Hoseok gives him an amused look, eyes twinkling. “I understood what you meant from the start,” he says. Then, he closes the door, leaving Kihyun outside with a racing heart and stupidly pink cheeks.

_‘It’s nice and hot’? ‘The noodles are hot so you should eat them’? Really, Kihyun, really?_ He slumps into his apartment, and briefly considers banging his own head against the kitchen counter.

☾

  

Thing is, Kihyun usually isn’t like this. He’s calm, collected, hardly ever lets anyone turn him into a stuttering mess. It’s been two days since the Most Mortifying Event of Yoo Kihyun’s Life™ and the incident has been replaying in his head since then.

_It’s that damn megawatt smile,_ he thinks privately, but doesn’t voice his thoughts because it makes him sound like he has a crush on his neighbour. Which he most definitely does not.

“Or – he could be using his creepy vampire hypnosis powers on you!” Minhyuk exclaims, pointing at Kihyun accusingly as if it’s all somehow his fault. “This is the exact kind of danger I warned you about! If you’re not careful, he’s going to take you to the dark side!”

“Minhyuk, there is no ‘dark side’. Besides, what could Hoseok even do? Bite me and turn me into a vampire?” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “There are laws against that in the vampire community and you know it.”

Minhyuk leaps to his feet. “Aha! So you acknowledge that he _is_ a vampire?” 

“I was speaking hypothetically, Minhyuk.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk pouts momentarily, before brightening again an instant later. “But in other news, did you see that friend that keeps coming around to Hoseok’s place? Because I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s really good looking!”

“No, I hadn’t noticed,” Kihyun replies drily. “Wait, why is Hoseok a vampire and Hyungwon not? Hyungwon always goes to Hoseok’s apartment to sleep – he sleeps through the day too.”

Minhyuk mulls this over, gaze surprisingly serious considering their topic of conversation is _whether their neighbour and his best friend are vampires_.

Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. “I got it! Maybe Hyungwon is the human that supplies Hoseok with blood. I heard some vampires like sticking to a single person because it’s easier for them to feed and draws less attention than going out to hunt like in the past. As long as the human consents.”

“You couldn’t think of a reason why you think Hoseok is a vampire but Hyungwon isn’t, could you.” Kihyun says, not as a question but as a statement.

Minhyuk pretends not to hear him and leaves the silence hanging between them. Finally, he says in a cheery tone:

“Now that we’ve established Hyungwon isn’t a vampire, on a scale of 1-10, how interested do you think he’d be in dating me?” 

 

☾

 

On Tuesday morning, Kihyun sees Hoseok again, but Hoseok doesn’t seem to notice him, standing across the street. He almost calls out to his neighbour, intent on apologising for his embarrassing behaviour from the previous week, but something about the worried look on his face halts him in his tracks.

It’s not just a worried look. His brows are furrowed, his lip twitching occasionally and his eyes keep darting around anxiously. Without his usual amused or bright smile, Hoseok looks older than Kihyun thought him to be, almost an entirely different person. _He looks ready to either bolt, or fight any second_ , Kihyun thinks, observing his neighbour’s tense expression.

Just then, a tall, pale man comes into view. He is sporting a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses that cast a haunting shadow over his face and his hair is coiled up with what looks to be several kilograms of gel. He reeks of money and power. Despite being so thin and pale, something about him makes Kihyun nervous.

As he passes by, he taps Hoseok on the shoulder casually and to Kihyun’s shock, Hoseok _follows_ him. He trusts Hoseok, of course he does, but something about the whole situation screams _danger_ at Kihyun. Against his better judgement and his own conscience for intruding on what looks to be Hoseok’s private affair, Kihyun follows from a distance. 

The two turn into an alleyway and Kihyun doesn’t dare to follow. Thankfully, the sound of footsteps stop once they enter deeper into the alley, so they are still within earshot.

“When are you coming back?” No greeting, no explanations, just the gruff voice of the man in sunglasses.

_Back? Back to where?_ Kihyun thinks furiously. _Is Hoseok an ex-member of a gang?_

In a low tone, more serious than Kihyun has ever heard him, Hoseok replies. “I’m not coming back. I thought I made that explicitly clear the last time I left.”

“Leaving is not an option, Hoseok. Your father will not be pleased. You belong with your kind, not among all those… lower than yourself.” The voice remains even, but there is a clear tinge of distaste in his tone. _Your kind_ , Kihyun thinks numbly, the words echoing endlessly in his mind. _Your kind. Your kind._  

”I’m not alone. I have Hyungwon.” Hoseok says defiantly, although his tone suggests that this is something he has repeated often.

“You know how your father feels about that Chae boy. Never made good use of his talent. That boy has potential to be strong, but he’s too lazy and spends half his life sleeping – and don’t think your father doesn’t know about the Changkyun boy either. He’s not even _pure_ –“

“I think you should leave.” Hoseok cuts him off frostily. Evidently, the sunglasses man almost refused because he repeats it again. “It’s not a suggestion. As a member of the Shin family, _leave_.”

It feels like waking from some kind of horrific dream. Kihyun realises, almost too late, that the sunglasses man would spot him once he walked out, eavesdropping on their _definitely too private for his ears, holy shit_ conversation. A burst of adrenaline roaring in his ears, he turns and sprints away like his life depends on it. _Which it actually might_ , he thinks to himself with a shiver. 

Once he’s put enough distance between himself and that alley, he sinks to the floor and leans against the wall of a building, his head still swimming. W _hat the hell was that? Why would Hoseok be mixed up in something dangerous like that? His father? Is his father a gang leader?_

And the worst: _Your kind_.

What could that even mean? Kihyun thinks desperately for alternative conclusions but his brain can only think of one.

He can barely allow himself to think of it, but once the idea plants itself into his mind, it’s already begun to fester and take root.

_Shin Hoseok… there’s no way he can actually be a vampire, right?_

☾

  

Over dinner, Kihyun chews his food slowly, still feeling sick to the stomach after witnessing the morning’s events. He wonders if he should tell Minhyuk and Jooheon. _But… that would make them so smug if they were actually right about Hoseok_. 

It’s ridiculous to even be considering the idea that Hosoek might be a vampire, but he can’t stop thinking about the man in sunglasses and his awfully precise choice of words. _Your kind_ , the words echo around his mind.

Suddenly, Kihyun realises he is chewing on an empty spoon and Minhyuk is waving at his face frantically. Abruptly, he jerks in surprise and ends up knocking Jooheon’s elbow. 

“Seriously, what’s with you today, Kihyun? You’re too quiet. What happened?” Minhyuk asks. “Did you have a fight with Wonho?”

Kihyun shakes his head dazedly. “We don’t know each other well enough to fight,” he mumbles.

Jooheon looks taken aback. “You didn’t even roll your eyes once at Minhyuk during this whole conversation! Kihyun, really, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kihyun says, but the pair don’t look convinced.

“Holy shit, I thought they were a myth but what if vampire hypnosis powers are actually real?” Jooheon says, eyes wide in horror. “He’s like… a robot.”

“Like… Wonho sucked out all the life from him.” Minhyuk says carefully, eyes studying Kihyun’s expression intently.

Normally, Kihyun would have immediately scorned him for his insane theories about their neighbour. After that morning, he isn’t sure he can deny Minhyuk’s theories with the same level of conviction anymore.

“Maybe,” he replies, his voice lacking any inflection.

It takes two seconds for Jooheon and Minhyuk to process his words. Another two seconds for them to look at each other in shock and terror, before Minhyuk screeches “ _SHOWNU!”_ and dashes over to the couch to grab his phone and dial their alpha.

Jooheon approaches him cautiously, then quickly backs away when he makes eye contact with Kihyun. As if _he’s_ the vampire. It’s so funny to see Jooheon so scared of him that Kihyun laughs, which only serves to freak Jooheon out more.

“Guys, please stop. I’m fine, I’m just tired from a busy day. And Minhyuk, just because I think your theories are bullshit doesn’t mean I have to waste my own energy telling you that every time you bring it up.”

Simultaneously, both Minhyuk and Jooheon let out a sigh of relief.  His words were only a half-truth but at least it calmed both of them down.

“That was really scary. I think I’d rather have sceptical sarcastic Kihyun insulting me than expressionless robot Kihyun,” Jooheon clutches his chest, like a faint-hearted old lady would.

Minhyuk agrees jokingly. “Only Shownu can our expressionless robot.”

 

☾

 

Kihyun has no idea how it happened, but Friday evening rolls around and he finds himself being packed into Shownu’s car with the rest of the pack, headed to a diner near the apartment. 

They’re having dinner with Hoseok, Hyungwon and Changkyun, whom Kihyun has yet to meet. _It’s going to be a fucking disaster_ , Kihyun thinks.

(“An official meet-up for the neighbours and friends!” Minhyuk announces proudly as he shoves Kihyun into the car.

“More like an opportunity for you to pester Hoseok with questions that you think might prove his vampirism.” Kihyun scoffs. “Who even coordinated this anyway?”

“I did! With Hyungwon.” Minhyuk waves his phone.

“You have his number? _Wait_ , you guys _text_?” Kihyun gapes at Minhyuk in surprise, but he only gives a mysterious little smile in surprise. 

_Honestly,_ Kihyun thinks. _It_ is _kind of impressive. Minhyuk makes his move_ fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: wonho actually wears the eevee slippers from this fic irl and it's the cutest thing ever  
> https://twitter.com/wonho__/status/792651026767544321:  
> ^ here's a link! :)


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly longer wait for this chapter! The reason is partially because my wifi was down for a while and also because it's longer than the rest. Also, I'd like to thank you all for the comments and kudos because it really encourages me to write!! It's really nice to see people actually like this crack-fluff mess for some reason :')

 

Dinner doesn’t go as badly as expected, to Kihyun’s surprise. There are no sudden accusations of being a supernatural creature, which is always a plus point when Minhyuk is around.

(There was only one incident where Minhyuk had very purposefully ordered garlic bread as a starter and stared intensely at Hoseok as he ate, which Hoseok obviously noticed but chose to ignore. Hoseok simply bit away at the crisp bread and even thanked Minhyuk for ordering when he was done. Kihyun tried his hardest not to laugh at Minhyuk’s disappointed expression and Jooheon shaking his head in sympathy.)

Kihyun would even go so far as to say that dinner is a pleasant affair – Hoseok and his friends are the perfect mix of weird yet funny, and the seven of them get along surprisingly well.

Hoseok is just finishing a story about Changkyun’s suspected foot fetish ( _“Hyung, stop spreading rumours – I do_ not _have a foot fetish!”)_ when Shownu starts talking about work and Hyungwon says something that piques Kihyun’s interest immediately.

“Oh yeah, Wonho’s parents are in business too.” Hyungwon mentions conversationally. Kihyun freezes for a moment, then busies himself with wiping his hands with a napkin, trying to look nonchalant as he listens intently.

“Cool, what do they do?” Jooheon asks. 

 _Business? What kind of business? Are Hoseok’s parents leaders of a gang, like I thought at first? Or are they really vamp…_ Kihyun cuts his own train of thought off. _Oh my god. I am_ not _going off into Minhyuk’s Conspiracy Land. There’s a logical explanation for why Hoseok met that man in the alley. There has to be._

“Hmm, boring stuff, really.” Hyungwon hums, in that same casual tone. “They’re huge though. Like, really huge. They’re so rich that his parents don’t even _let me_ into their mansion.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes turn wide and he snaps his fingers. “Shin? Shin Hoseok? Are you actually related to the founders of the Shin Corporation?” At Hoseok’s hesitant nod, he whistles in awe. “Wow, that’s really cool!”

Hoseok laughs, but it sounds a little awkward to Kihyun’s ears. “I guess so…”

“Wait, but his parents don’t even let you into their home and you’re his best friend?” Jooheon says incredulously. “Dude, that’s harsh.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “It’s always been that way with them.”

Changkyun snorts. “It’s worse with me. Hoseok doesn’t even let them know I exist. It’s like they think being poor is contagious or something. Like, just because I don’t earn a six zero figure doesn’t mean I smoke weed at the back of shady alleys or something.”

Hyungwon gives him a look that can only be described as _fondly annoyed_. “But you do, Changkyun.”

Changkyun in return, rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but it’s not like I did it ‘because I was poor’. And also – it was _one time_.”

Kihyun remembers what the man in the alleyway said to Hoseok. _Your kind_. _Lower than yourself_. He hadn’t meant va – anything strange. He’d meant those of lower _status_ , those who weren’t as _wealthy_ and _prestigious_ as the Shin family.

He feels a rush of relief, so strong he almost smiles outwardly. _See, Kihyun. Worrying over nothing. I shouldn’t have let Minhyuk’s freaky theories get to me in the first place. Hoseok is a perfectly friendly neighbour, who just so happens to be unlucky enough to have wealthy, stuck-up and overbearing parents! Perfectly normal._

Then, Hoseok makes eye contact with him and flashes that teasing smile at him from across the table, like _wow, can you believe I hang out with these losers?_ The brief moment of connection with him hits Kihyun with a rush of fondness for the man in front of him, in part due to feeling guilty for believing Minhyuk’s theories for even a second. 

Kihyun smiles back this time.

 

☾

 

After Hoseok and his friends leave for a bus ride home, the four of them are on their way back to Shownu’s car. Jooheon, yawning and eyes almost shut, allows Shownu to guide him by the shoulder, shuffling along like a sleepy child. This leaves Kihyun and Minhyuk to walk in the back – and gives Kihyun a prime opportunity to tease Minhyuk. In a much lighter mood than before, Kihyun sneaks a sly grin at Minhyuk.

“Y’know, despite suspecting that half of them are vampires, you get along pretty well with them, don’t you, Min?”

Minhyuk shrugs once, casual as can be. “Well, I guess they’re pretty likeable. And I mean, Hyungwon was there. So.”

“Really? Is that the only reason? Then I guess I imagined you getting Changkyun’s number as well.” Kihyun replies mischievously. 

“Ew, don’t say it in such a suggestive way! Changkyun’s only twenty, he’s literally a _baby_. I would never do anything to him. Hyungwon offered his number and Changkyun was nice today, so why not?” Minhyuk protests indignantly, face aghast as if Kihyun has just accused him of being a child predator.

Kihyun laughs. “Okay, okay. Pretty sure Jooheon has his eye on Changkyun anyway.”

Previously walking with his head down, Jooheon’s head snaps up so fast that Kihyun’s worries that he’ll get whiplash.

He expects Jooheon to protest, complain about Kihyun telling lies, call him a shitty hyung, etcetera etcetera, but his response is even better than expected. 

_“How could you tell?”_

After some consideration, Jooheon follows up with “Oh god, do you think he noticed? Shit.”

Choosing not to reply, Kihyun laughs silently all the way back to the car and leaves Jooheon to his agony.

 

☾

 

“ _Kihyun!”_ Minhyuk bursts into their apartment, tone equally excited and worried, which is never a good sign with Minhyuk. Kihyun sighs, silently mourning the inevitable death of peace in his apartment. It had been a good two days after that outing at the diner, a good two days of _no supernatural theories about their neighbour._

“Listen.” Minhyuk pauses for dramatic effect, but Kihyun can already see what’s coming a mile off. He braces himself for a headache in three, two, one –

“I’m at least 60% sure that Changkyun is a vampire.”

Yep. There it is. _Of course_ Minhyuk would theorise about yet another innocent person and probably scare them enough with his accusations and stalking to drive them to migrate to Australia. (That actually happened with Mrs Tsai from 24B.)

“I don’t even want to know your reasoning this time,” Kihyun sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

“Yes you do! Listen to this: remember Hyungwon saved Changkyun’s contact in my phone the other day? I hadn’t actually looked at it until now, because I wanted to ask Changkyun if he wanted to hang out – and look at what I found!” Minhyuk shoves the phone into Kihyun’s face, despite Kihyun swatting the excessively bright screen away.

He squints. “I.M? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ _Exactly_.” Minhyuk says, tone grave. “He didn’t enter it as Changkyun. And when I asked Hyungwon why he did it, he just said _‘oh it’s something we call changkyun sometimes’_. How is this not suspicious? Who calls someone else by something that’s not their name, unless they have something to hide?”

“Um, _friends?_ Any normal friends? It’s called a nickname, Minhyuk, ever heard of it?” Kihyun says. “Jooheon sometimes calls me Ki, you sometimes call me Hyun, does that make me a werewolf?”

“No, but it’s different. Hyungwon calls Hoseok _Wonho_ and he calls Changkyun _I.M_. It can’t be a coincidence! And only he calls them that… because only _he_ knows that they are vampires because he’s their feeder! It all makes sense!” Minhyuk waves the phone in his face again, as if it’ll somehow make his bullshit explanation any more convincing.

“ _No,_ it _doesn’t_.” Kihyun replies exasperatedly. “ _None_ of that makes sense! Hyungwon is close friends with them, why shouldn’t he give them nicknames? And another thing, your entire argument is on the basis that Hoseok is confirmed a vampire and that theory in itself is completely ridiculous too! What proof do you actually have that he’s a vampire?”

Minhyuk, honest to god, actually takes out a notepad and starts reading from _notes,_ “Look, okay, he’s pale, extremely good-looking and have you seen his eyes? They’re so intense, I swear it’s not natural! In fact, it probably isn’t – because he probably has to wear coloured contact to cover up his _red vampire eyes_. Secondly, he sleeps throughout the day and only wakes up at night – that is _classic vampire behaviour_. Thirdly – “

“You sound more like you’re in love with him than theorising that he’s a vampire.” Kihyun deadpans. “You sound like that girl from _Twilight_.”

Minhyuk scowls. “You’re blinded by your own cynicism, Kihyun. The evidence is _damning_!”

Kihyun looks at him incredulously. “The evidence doesn’t even _make sense_. Also, how is refusing to believe that my neighbour is a vampire _cynicism_?”

Minhyuk pouts, in that way he knows wins most people over. ‘Most people’ does not include Kihyun, because being friends with Minhyuk for over ten years does allow him to build up resistance against such things.

“But what evidence do you have that he’s _not_ a vampire?”

Kihyun flaps a hand at the open window, where Hoseok can clearly be seen disposing of his garbage outside of the apartment building. “Um, maybe the fact that it’s _daytime_ and he hasn’t disintegrated into a mound of dust on the front lawn of our apartment building? Come on Minhyuk, we’ve seen him walking around in daylight, eat garlic bread – and _don’t think_ I don’t know about the time you tried to scald him with holy water! How much more evidence do you need?”

Minhyuk blinks slowly, not saying anything. Once, twice, brown eyes sunk deep in concentration. Kihyun begins to wonder if his logic is actually getting to him, if all his prayers for a miracle are finally paying off –

“Werewolves can’t control themselves on a full moon.”

_What?_

Out of all the things he expected Minhyuk to say, that came completely out of the left field and leaves Kihyun surprised, and immensely confused.

“No…” he says slowly. “They can. You know this, Minhyuk, _you’re_ a werewolf for god’s sake, what are you talking about?”

Softly, Minhyuk says, “I can. Shownu can. Jooheon can. But some can’t. Especially those who have just gotten the bite, who haven’t _learned_ how to control themselves yet.”

“What if…” He continues, voice unusually quiet, “It’s the same way with vampires? Myths aren’t always accurate. What if some vampires can go into sunlight and some can’t?”

Kihyun blinks. Holy shit. In all his years of knowing him, he’d never thought he’d ever hear Minhyuk say something even close to logical. He hates to admit this, he really does… but Minhyuk has a point. Vampires are elusive, even in the supernatural community. They occasionally brush shoulders with other supernaturals and maybe exchange pleasantries, but mostly keep to their own kind.

Kihyun himself has never met a vampire and neither has any of Shownu’s pack, since they are relatively small and young. He thinks of the vampires in movies; hypersexualised creatures that are either fantasies for horny preteens, or terrifying monsters who seduce beautiful women then snap their necks and drain them of all blood.

It’s not a pleasant image to have and Kihyun doubts it’s accurate. If it was, wouldn’t the body count in his city be much higher by now? Still, the thought of a vampire lurking around without his knowledge makes him feel uneasy. He doesn’t think Hoseok is like that – Hoseok with warm eyes and gentle smiles – but if there is the chance of _another_ vampire nearby… Kihyun wants to be sure there isn’t.

 _It’s for the safety of the pack… and the safety of Hoseok too,_ he tells himself.

 

☾

 

That night, Kihyun sets up his laptop and steaming coffee mug on his desk, ready for a full night of researching. He feels a little ridiculous for it and can imagine how humiliating it would be to be caught by Minhyuk, researching _goddamn vampires_ , but Kihyun’s interest is hooked and his brain won’t let Minhyuk’s comment go.

He browses the net for an hour or so, skimming through Wikipedia articles and occult websites, before he starts finding _Twilight_ tumblr blogs on the fourth page of google and considers giving up. But he has yet to find something concrete, something beyond what he already knows from movies, so he throws aside his sense of pride and keeps searching.

Another half-hour passes and his eyes grow heavy from sleep, despite the coffee. At this point, he’s basically clicking every link that shows up on his screen. Finally, a site with a glaringly black and red layout pops up on his screen.

Groaning at what looks to be a virus or scamming site, Kihyun moves his cursor to go back to the previous page, when he notices the url: _realvampiresforum.com._

He snorts. Way to make a website sound totally shady. He moves to close the browser, but for some reason, hesitates. _I mean_ … _I could just post something to ask if anyone actually knows anything about vampires. I mean, there’s no harm right?_

Desperate as he is, Kihyun decides _fuck it_ and heads for the ‘Post’ button. It’s then that he realises he needs to create an account to do so. Grumbling, he reluctantly clicks on the blood-red ( _seriously, who created this terrible design?)_ sign-up button and is greeted with an unusual looking sign up page. 

Rather than asking for his email or anything one might expect, the sign-up page consists of username, password and details about his appearance in multiple-choice format (did he have pale, ice-cold skin? Were his eyes blood red or ice blue?).

“Cue the dramatic music,” Kihyun mutters under his breath. “If there’s an option asking if my skin fucking _sparkles in the sunlight_ I’ll throw my laptop out the window.”

Thankfully, no such option exists, but the rest of the questions are equally weird. It’s when he gets to the last question, asking _when was he bitten_ that the realisation crashes down on him. “Oh god,” he laughs breathily. “This is a fucking _vampire role play website_.”

He considers quitting right there and saving himself whatever dignity he has left, but he’s spent way too long answering questions about his supposed vampire status to erase all his effort now. Regretting every decision he has ever made in life, he clicks the button to sign-up.

Immediately, he is brought to the ‘Post’ page. Nibbling on his bottom lip, he wonders what he should say, how he should present himself. Scary vampire? Sexy vampire? Embarrassment flushes through him when he realises he is actually taking the role-playing seriously. _Damn my head at 2AM in the morning – why can’t I make better decisions in life?_

Deciding to just post as ordinarily as he would type it, he types:

_Hey, I’m a 23 year old from Korea and as you can tell from the fact that I’m here… I’m a vampire. I think? I was bitten just a few nights ago, but it was at a club and my memories are kind of hazy so I’m not all that sure. My appetite has been weird the past few days though and sometimes my teeth feel a little sharp in my mouth. I don’t know what’s happening or even what signs to look out for if I’m really a vampire. Or if I’m just going out of my mind. If someone could help me out, that’d be great! Thanks._

Simple, undramatic and hopefully pitiful enough that someone might actually share legitimate information with him. Ignoring his own embarrassment, he clicks away to browse a few more articles about vampires.

 

☾

 

When he returns to the god-awful website, he’s mildly excited ( _no, he’s not_ , he tells himself) to see two messages waiting in his inbox. He clicks on the first, cautiously hopeful, then slumps in his chair when he sees her username is _Ebony Dark Ravenblood._

Out of some morbid desire to torture himself, he reads her message:

_hey!!1! saw ur post lol and i totally know how u feel!! I was bitten at exactly 3am in the morning so I was super shocked to see the bite marks on my wrist and my eyes turned red in the mirror!! I’m rly pretty now tho so I don’t think I regret becoming a vampire :3 if u want to meet up message me back. I know all kinds of things I could teach u… abt being a vampire!! Teehee~_

Kihyun clutches his head and pulls at his hair (which Minhyuk says is a bad habit, that will leave him bald someday). He sits there, unmoving for a minute, honestly questioning all faith he has in humanity, before he gingerly moves the cursor to delete the message. He wishes it would instantly be erased from his mind as well but no luck. The terrifying image of her excessive exclamation marks, terrible grammar and creepy sexual advances are burned permanently into his mind. 

After that first traumatic experience, Kihyun’s cursor hovers over the second message as he ponders how much dignity left he has to save.

He clicks, bracing himself for an onslaught of similarly terrible grammar and punctuation. To his surprise, the message he receives is long, spanning multiple paragraphs and even has proper grammar and capitalisation. Straightening in his chair, Kihyun lets out a breath. This might not be a total failure after all.

 

**_From: ramyun-king_ **

_Hey! I’m sorry, you’re probably feeling pretty confused right now but no worries, it’s understandable. Bitten vampires often experience mood swings during the first few weeks of their ‘transformation’. The loss of appetite is common too, as is the feeling of teeth being too sharp for your mouth. Don’t worry about it, but make sure to eat soft foods like potatoes and steamed carrots for the next few weeks. It’ll discourage your fangs from appearing and possibly cutting into your lip. Loss of appetite is because your body is still adjusting to the physical changes of becoming a vampire. You’ll be able to eat normally in a few weeks, but that’s also when you’ll have to start consuming blood. (Don’t freak out, there are plenty of legal avenues you can use; you won’t have to drink blood directly from the person if you don’t want to haha!)_

 

_Okay but most importantly, you need to make sure that you’re actually a vampire. Some people mistakenly believe that they are – like 80% of this website’s users hah – when in fact they’ve just watched a couple too many movies. So here are some steps that may help you check if you’re a vampire or not:_

  * _Sunlight; most vampires can’t go out in harsh sunlight, so avoid if you don’t want to get hurt, especially if you were just bitten. Mild sunlight, for example, in the early morning or late evening is fine – at most, you’ll get a headache, which is how you can test out your theory._
  * _Fangs; as a new vampire, you may experience sudden pain in your gums due to the growth of fangs. They’ll pop in and out occasionally, which you’ll have to bear for a week or two, unfortunately. Easy check if you’re a vampire haha! Fangs = Yes, No Fangs = No._
  * _Blood; yes you may have a sudden desire to drink blood when around humans. It’s inconvenient, but not an immediate danger to the people around you. The real thirst only sets in after about two weeks so you can use that time to try finding a steady source of blood. I would recommend blood bags or buying animal blood from a butcher._



_Those three are the most basic aspects of being a new vampire. Whether you’re actually a vampire or not, I hope this message helped a little :) Good luck!!_

That was… much more than he’d expected. Whoever this ‘ramyun-king’ is, he’s really generous with his information. All while sounding perfectly logically and informed, despite the fact that he was discussing about _being a vampire_. Kihyun isn’t sure what to think, to be honest. But ramyun-king sounds reliable and _sincere_ in wanting to help Kihyun, so he decides to trust his information a little and go with it.

He crafts out a quick reply, hoping to get his gratitude across.

 

**_From: yoo-tama_ **

_Hi! Thank you so much for the response, it was really helpful! Sorry it took me a while to respond, reading took some time because it was practically an essay haha. I’ll start checking tomorrow, this problem has been on my mind for a while. Your help is really appreciated :)_

Kihyun gets ready to close the browser a moment later, when his inbox ‘ _pings_ ’ again.

 

**_From: ramyun-king_ **

_Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I sometimes get rambly when I type, although I tried my best to keep the message concise. Hope it didn’t waste too much of your time OTL_

 

An amused grin lifts the corners of his mouth. Despite sounding confident and almost professional in his first message, here, ramyun-king sounds almost _shy_ and it’s even kind of cute, Kihyun admits. He types out a quick response.

 

**_From: yoo-tama_ **

_Haha no worries! I was actually relieved to see your long message – it sounds like you really know what you’re saying. Compared to the previous messages I received, at least…_

Against better judgement, Kihyun goes to his deleted messages and takes a screenshot before permanently deleting his message from _Ebony Dark Ravenblood_. (He still cringes every time he sees that.)

He attaches it to his message and continues typing.

 

_Clearly, Ebony Dark Ravenblood is a professional when it comes to vampires, but her offer to ‘teach me’ wasn’t nearly as helpful as your essay. So don’t be sorry! Again, thanks for your help :)_

Kihyun hits send, half-wondering why he’s still smiling at the screen when he closes the browser and turns off his laptop.

(He tells himself it’s because he now has a concrete list of steps he can follow to check and prove to Minhyuk that Hoseok is not a vampire.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how everyone will feel about this chapter since its brought in a new aspect to the fic besides the already weird set up of:  
> 1) Minhyuk (a werewolf) with his weird theories about Hoseok being a vampire  
> 2) Hoseok being shady af  
> 3) Lowkey-not-so-lowkey Hyunghyuk and Jookyun in the background 
> 
> now adding: 4) an online friendship with someone on a vampire roleplaying site (damnit kihyun, you suck at researching)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll get the next chapter up soon, unless school screws me over :')


End file.
